


Votre pistolet, c’est le top !

by Ambrena



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Humor, Singing, Song Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'elfe Holly, le centaure Foaly et l'humain Artemis sont pris au piège dans une tempête de neige, prisonniers d'une capsule qui est coincée par la glace. Artemis Fowl pourrait concocter un plan brillant pour les sortir de là, seulement ce n'est pas lui qui est aux commandes, mais sa double personnalité, Orion. Cette folie aura des conséquences inattendues…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Votre pistolet, c’est le top !

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la première session de Bingo_fr, extra remplissant les cases "elfes", "pris au piège", "conséquences inattendues", "folie/délire" et "coincés par la neige".
> 
> La chanson que je réécris ici est « With My Freeze Ray » de "Dr Horrible", qui appartient à Joss Whedon.
> 
> Spoilers sur le tome 7 d’ "Artemis Fowl", d'Eoin Colfer, propriétaire de l'oeuvre.

Holly soupira. Ils étaient irrémédiablement bloqués par la neige en pleine Islande, dans une interminable tourmente glacée. En outre, Artemis nageait en pleine folie. C'était Orion, son double - elle résista à l'envie d'ajouter "maléfique" par ironie - qui avait pris les commandes.   
  
Et ce changement de personnalité avait des conséquences inattendues. Pour commencer, le langage, émaillé de tournures si clichés que même Christopher Paolini, ce Bonhomme de Boue qui avait pourtant ridiculisé les elfes, n'en voudrait pas.  
  
« Un penny pour vos pensées, ma belle elfe sauvage... »  
  
Le capitaine tourna son visage couleur café vers le Bonhomme de Boue. Les traits de son ami, habituellement froids et inexpressifs, renfermaient désormais une candeur teintée de bêtise, à des années-lumière de l'air retors auquel elle était habituée.   
Ce n’était pas tant qu’il était différent. C’est que ce n’était même pas la même personne.   
Pire encore, Orion enchaînait ineptie sur niaiserie, conte de fées sur récit sans queue ni tête. Un vrai délire psychiatrique. Elle se demandait ce que le vrai Arty pensait de tout ceci. Sans doute qu'il n'appréciait pas trop la plaisanterie.  
  
Le véritable Artemis n'aimait pas du tout son ennemi intérieur, en effet. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, pris au piège dans son propre esprit comme il l'était. Dans sa cellule mentale, une horde de « quatre » électrisés le tenaient prisonnier.  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? » s'interrogea-t-il, vaguement horrifié.  
  
Orion venait de comparer la peau du capitaine à un meuble de bois fraîchement ciré. N'importe quoi. Avec la peau brune d’Holly, c’était difficile de savoir si elle rougissait ou non, mais c’était sans doute le cas.  
  
« Misère de misère… » soupira l’Artemis intérieur, toujours prisonnier de son propre esprit.   
  
Voilà qu’Orion avait entamé une chanson de  _Dr Horrible_ , mais réinventée à sa façon. Par chance, le blizzard couvrait une grande partie de ses paroles, qui n’arrivaient donc pas jusqu’à Foaly, mais Holly était aux premières loges pour tout entendre – pour son plus grand désespoir, d’ailleurs.  
  
 _Belle Holly, reine des elfes  
Je vous aime, compulsif_  
  
La principale concernée leva les yeux au ciel, résignée, tandis qu’elle réfléchissait toujours à une manière de se tirer de cette prison de neige.  
  
 _Je vous chante tout un air  
Car vous êtes une énigme_  
  
Mais quand est-ce qu’il allait s’arrêter, exactement ? Lorsque la folie des éléments se serait apaisée ? Parce que si on attendait que ce soit lui qui se calme, on pouvait encore poireauter un bon moment.  
  
 _Votre pistolet, c’est le top ! J’suis libre_  
  
Malheureusement pour eux. Et impossible d’échapper à sa présence, en plus, bloqués comme ils l’étaient… Un vrai cauchemar.   
  
 _Votre pistolet a trouvé moyen de libérer mon  
  
Côté sombre, côté autre  
Moi Orion, votre apôtre_  
  
Qu’est-ce qu’il ne fallait pas entendre, vraiment. Une fois de plus, l’agent des FAR maudit la neige, Orion, la tempête, Orion, l’attaque dont ils avaient été victimes, Orion, le fait qu’ils soient coincées, et Orion. Ah, et puis encore une fois Orion, pour faire bonne mesure.  
  
 _Je suis fou, à l’heure dite  
C’est clair à ma conduite_  
  
Au moins, il en était conscient… Le véritable Artemis, enfermé dans sa propre conscience, devait vivre un véritable calvaire en entendant toutes ces stupidités. Holly ne pensait pas qu’elle penserait cela un jour, mais l’adolescent insupportable lui manquait.  
  
 _Votre pistolet, c’est le top ! J’suis libre_  
  
« On le saura », pensa l’elfe, blasée. Le refrain avait des sonorités bien marquées, et semblait facile à chanter – ce qui n’était pas de bol, car du coup, l’alter ego du milliardaire s’en donnait à cœur joie.   
  
 _Sur Gallifrey ou dans le Mordor, je vous aimerai  
Question de vie ou de mort, je chanterai_  
  
Hélas. Mais puisqu’ils étaient condamnés à le supporter, peut-être qu’elle le tuerait avant. Les elfes n’étaient pas particulièrement réputés pour leur patience légendaire.  
  
 _Je pense que vous ne voyez pas  
Que je suis le seul et l’unique   
Un amoureux si magnifique  
Qu’Artemis ne fait pas le poids  
Face à mes pouvoirs, face à moi_  
  
Pouvoirs ? Quels pouvoirs ? Celui de lui taper sur les nerfs ? Et qu’on n’aille pas ressortir cette histoire de n’utiliser que 10% de son cerveau, elle avait lu les dossiers de Foaly sur le sujet lors d’un moment d’ennui et c’était totalement bidon.  
  
 _C’est mon plan. Rester là.  
Sans Arty. Vous et moi.  
Mon octogénaire…_  
  
« Quoi,! » bondit cette fois Holly, en entendant la mention de son âge elfique.  
  
Orion tenta maladroitement de se rattraper.   
  
« Je veux dire, heu…  _Ma lumière…_  Peu importe. »  
  
Après un petit moment de flottement, l’insupportable jeune homme entama pour la troisième fois le refrain. Mais l’agent des FAR commençait nettement à perdre patience. Son poing se serra.   
  
 _Votre pistolet, c’est le top -_  
  
La chanson s’arrêta net lorsqu’Holly, excédée, assomma Orion sans sommation. Dans l’esprit de ce dernier, Artemis se réjouissait.  
  
« Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que ça me permettra de revenir ? » imaginait-il, plein d’espoir.


End file.
